


Carmilla Surfer Au

by mostlikely-shutup (wolfie119)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Mermaids, Surfer!AU, Surfing, Swimming, implied depression, implied eating disorder, underwater fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie119/pseuds/mostlikely-shutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura didn’t know why it happened. Laura didn’t even know what happened. One minute she’s executing a trick and the next she’s underwater, being tossed and turned and pulled and pushed. And the next, everything goes black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Surfer Au

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally written it! 
> 
> Want to read more(kind of)? Go check out mostlikely-shutup.tumblr.com and go to the carmilla surfer!au tag!

When Laura was younger, she and her mother would wake up at 4 in the morning. After they had both gotten ready, they would run to the beach a half mile from their house, then run back, grab their boards, and go back. They would end up surfing for hours, both training and just goofing around. 

Her favorite part of the day, though, was the moments, in the morning, when her mother was busy getting ready.

While her mother got ready, Laura would watch the sunrise. She would watch the waves reflect the oranges and yellows of the sky, slowly overtaking the light purple the sky turned as dawn approached. 

She still watched the sunrise, but now she watched it from the shore, holding her board that she had driven there. 

She watched the sunrise without the sounds of her mother changing or muttering about where her hair tie was. She watched the sunrise without the grumbling of her father, who never seemed to want to get out of bed until at least 8am.

Now, she watched the sunrise with the sound of water rushing over sand and her jeep humming behind her. 

She watched out of eyes that had seen her father break down after he had learned his wife hadn’t even made it to the hospital, out of eyes that had felt captivated by the inches around her waist and her arms, out of eyes that had watched the miles go by on a cold machine until those same eyes had closed out of exhaustion the body attached to them couldn’t fight.

She watched the orange and yellow waves with eyes that had seen all of her friends grow cautious around her, eyes that hadn’t noticed that some of them had begun to walk away, eyes that realized too late that she was almost alone.

Now, she watched the sunrise alone.

She watched everything alone, since even her father sometimes couldn’t look at her, because of those eyes that looked so much like her mothers that Laura could see the pain flash in her father’s eyes. The same eyes she had looked into for years, the eyes she had looked for when she was afraid or hurt. 

The eyes that were dull now that her mother was gone. 

“Hey, Laura, you gonna actually surf today?” 

She looked over to see the person who had broken her out of her thoughts.

Lafontaine, a judge for most of the meets, was walking closer, Lola Perry behind them.

“Just taking in the view, Laf.” Laura answers, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Well, you might want to get out there. Heard a new Karnstein coming to the next meet.”


End file.
